Casey Becker
'Casey Becker '''was a student at Woodsboro High School and the first character appearing in ''Scream. She has the dubious honor of being the first on-screen victim of a Ghostface killer and being his second murder of the movie. Casey Becker was the girlfriend of Steven Orth and they both attended Woodsboro High School. Casey was the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Becker as well as a faraway neighbor to the Mckenzies. She was portrayed by Drew Barrymore in the opening sequence of the film and by Heather Graham in the Stab film adaption of the hard-hitting Woodsboro Murders novel depicted by Gale Weathers. Casey's murder marks the beginning of the Woodsboro Murders and sets up the introduction of Sidney Prescott, the film's heroine. Background Casey was a horror movie fan. Her favorite was Halloween and she had seen the entire A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. She shared this hobby with her ex-boyfriend, Stu Macher, until she dumped him for football player, Steve Orth. Casey was seated to the right of Sidney Prescott in English class at Woodsboro High School. She was also an acquaintance of Sidney, Tatum Riley, Billy Loomis and Randy Meeks. Films Scream Casey answered her phone one night while she prepared for a movie night with Steve Orth. The stranger on the other end flirted with her then informed her that he could see her. Once this happened, Casey felt violated and slightly frightened, declining any further contact with the stranger. He called back and what seemed like a casual friendly conversation quickly became serious. After informing the voice on the other end of the phone that her boyfriend is set to arrive who will protect her, he mocks her and tells her to look outside. She does so and sees that her boyfriend, Steve, is bound and gagged in a chair. The caller forces Casey to answer horror movie trivia questions in order to spare his life. After missing a trick question regarding Friday the 13th, she watches on as the caller brutally guts Steve on the other side of the glass doors. Casey, now extremely terrified, can't answer the question for her own life. The killer says, "Your call." Seconds later, a chair is thrown through the glass door. Casey attempts to flee but is chased down by Ghostface. Immediately after, Casey sees her parent's car approaching and stops. The moment she pauses at the relief of seeing her parents' car, the killer pounces on her from the side. She attempts to run for safety once more but Ghostface catches her and stabs her in the chest. Casey tries to fight back, even knocks the knife out of his hands, but the killer grips her neck to strangle her. She kicks the killer in the groin area which causes him to release her. Slowly, she gets to her feet and manages to reach the front porch. Unfortunately, due to the killer's attempted strangulation, she is unable to call out to her parents as they walk up to the doorstep. As they go into the house, Casey remains unnoticed. being the first ever.)]] The killer, recovered from the knee to the groin, knocks her down on her back after her parents go in the house. As he raises his knife for the next stab, she pulls off Ghostface's mask and recognizes him as he stabs her multiple times. Her parents see the house destroyed and Casey missing. Her mother picks up the phone to call the police but since Casey never hung up the cordless, she hears her daughter barely alive calling for her. The killer realizes the phone is on and hangs up. Her father tells his wife to drive to the McKenzies' house and call the police from there. She heads out and stops on the porch, screaming. Casey's father runs outside, terrified by his wife's screams, and finds his daughter's corpse. Casey's body has been gutted and is hanging from a tree. Scream 2 In the opening scene at the movies, Heather Graham portrays Casey Becker in her death scene from Stab. The scene is a bit different but similar in likeness. As the murder scene occurs, very few viewers witness an actual murder happening in front of them. Casey's murder was mentioned again in the killing of Windsor College student, Casey Cooper, of the Omega Beta Zeta Sorority House. The authorities and Gale believed it to be a duplicate of Woodsboro when they saw that the Windsor victims bore similarities in their names and surnames. Scream 4 Casey's character was referenced many times during the movie. First reference is in Stab 6, where Sherrie portrays a mirror of Casey's original phone conversations in the beginning of the film. Both characters, Jenny and Marnie, bore similarities to Casey's character as a whole. Jenny's character was intended to have the showcase of her character while Marnie portrayed more of the innocent side of Casey. In a deleted scene, Marnie's fatality was similar to Casey's as she was the one hung from her neck. Charlie and Robbie host the Stab-a-thon, which has one of the decorations as a dummy of her "corpse". They play the first Stab film which was first introduced in Scream 2. This shows the same cameo of her character portrayed by Heather Graham. Behind the Scenes * She was described as "a young girl, no more than sixteen. A friendly face with innocent eyes," in the script. *Casey's grisly death serves as an introduction to the series, much like the death of Judith Myers began the Halloween film series or the death of Tina Grey served as an introduction to the murder spree of Freddy Krueger in A Nightmare on Elm Street. *Barrymore's presence in itself may have been a tribute to Psycho in that a high-profile actress is attached to a movie only to be slaughtered in the first minutes of the film, as was the case with Janet Leigh's character in Psycho. *Casey's death was satirized in Scary Movie. *A 2008 issue of Latina Magazine featured a photoshoot of Jessica Alba recreating iconic horror scenes. Casey on the phone with Ghostface was one of them. *Casey's body hangs the same as the opening victim of Suspiria *Wes Craven kept Drew Barrymore in tears and afraid by telling her grisly stories of animal abuse; Drew is an avid animal lover. *Drew was initially slated to play Sidney Prescott but Drew insisted that she wanted to play Casey. She said it would give the impression that if she could die, anything could happen in the movie; much like Janet Leigh's death did for Psycho. It was also why she was put in front of everyone else in the Scream poster. *Drew Barrymore was cast before any director was even found for the movie. *In the fourth episode of the second season of the reality show Scream Queens Sierra had to do a photoshoot where she dressed as Casey Becker holding the phone. Notes *Casey represents the quintessential slasher victim. She is a cute, sweet, blonde teenager left all alone in a big house. *Casey was a horror film fan and was associated with the original classic 1980's slasher films. *The night of her murder, Casey was about to watch an unnamed horror film which began the conversation with Billy Loomis, her murderer in the Ghostface costume. *While never explicitly stated, it is implied that Casey was killed by Stu because she had dumped Stu. This was said by Randy but Stu says he dumped her for Tatum. *Casey is the first character to appear in the franchise as well as the first character to speak. Quotes *(Being asked who the killer of Friday the 13th part one is and being told she's wrong) "Listen, it was Jason! I saw that movie 20 goddamn times!" *(After Ghostface says he'll tell her his name if she tells him his) "I don't think so." *(After Ghostface says that he wants to talk to her) "They have 900 numbers for that. See ya''."'' *(After Ghostface asks what her favorite scary movie is) "Um...Halloween. You know, the one with the guy in the white mask who walks around and stalks babysitters?" *(After being told that A Nightmare on Elm Street was scary) "Well, the first one was but the rest sucked." *"Listen, asshole!" *"Look, you’ve had your fun now. So, I think you better just leave or else. (Or else what) Or else my boyfriend will be here any second, and he’ll be pissed when he finds out. (I thought you didn't have a boyfriend?) I lied. I do have a boyfriend and he’ll be here any second so your ass better be gone. (Sure) I swear. He's big and he plays football and he'll kick the shit out of you!" *"Well, dial someone else, okay?" Gallery Category:Scream (franchise) characters Category:Female characters in film Category:Fictional murdered people Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1996